


The Honest Truth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #676: Snapely Mythbusting - Snape Manor.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #676: Snapely Mythbusting - Snape Manor. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Honest Truth

~

“Apparently I married you for your fortune,” Severus said, handing Harry the newspaper.

“Oh?” Harry skimmed the article. “Idiots. Let’s circulate a story saying you’re richer than me.” 

“They’ll never believe it.” 

“No?” Harry grinned. “We’ll talk about Snape Manor, and how we donated it to Muggles as a heritage site or something.” 

Severus laughed. “You want people to think _you_ married _me_ for money?” 

Harry snorted. “I don’t care why people think I married you.” He grinned. “After all, we know the truth.” 

“Oh?” 

“You married me for my _nubile body_.” 

Severus smirked, pulling Harry into his lap. “Quite.” 

~


End file.
